


Someday

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: George and Dream had moved in together and George starts to notice things. Then, it hits him. The moment that George found out he loved Dream was a normal Saturday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that this is all respectful shipping. I just thought I’d hand-deliver some fluff for the DNF shippers! Enjoy and if you like this, check out @ hurricaneonanesthesia on Tumblr!

George and Dream had been friends for the longest time. At one point, George had done the most impulsive thing and moved in with Dream. No plan, no thoughts. He just trusted his feeling. Besides, he could have a better chance of also meeting up with Sapnap as well.

It had been a few months of them living together and George had started to notice things about Dream that he would have never noticed. Like how Dream always put on a movie before he went to sleep, how Dream had one of George’s merch phone case, how Dream hummed to himself when he was making food, how Dream was ticklish, the way Dream ate strawberries, just little things that not many would care about.

George didn’t think much about it, justifying it as the effects of being Dream’s roommate. Then, George noticed the little things that Dream did that made his heart skip. Dream’s smile, Dream’s little small confessions towards George, the way that Dream played with his hair, the food that Dream made for George when times were rough, the way Dream would jump on him if George slept in for too long, the way Dream just was the best friend that George could ever ask for. And everything in between.

The day he found out he liked Dream as more than a friend, it was a simple Saturday evening. They had just finished dinner together at a restaurant (Dream had been too lazy to cook and George was banned from the kitchen after a salad dressing fiasco), talking to each other about a new video idea. They started to walk back to the car and they passed a pier on the way. George pulled Dream towards the pier, despite his complaints, both of them sitting by the edge and dipping their feet into the water. They sat together, just talking about everything. At one point, the sun started to set and the two of them watched it. At one point, George had started to lean his head on Dream’s shoulder, dozing off.

Dream had scoffed, “Idiot.”

And instead of being a good friend and shaking him awake, he pushed George into the water.

George gasped as he woke up, “DREAM! How dare you!”

Dream started to laugh until George had pulled him into the waters as well. “GEORGE! IT’S FREEZING COLD IN HERE!”

“Yeah, that’s what you get for pushing me in first!”

“It was pretty funny.” Dream laughed.

George gasped, splashing water towards his best friend’s face, “It was not!”

“Was too!”

“Was not!” George replied, splashing more water.

“Oh, you wanna go? Let’s go!”

“WAIT, DREAM! NO, I’M SORRY! PLEASE!”

They started to play until they realized it was getting really late and they should probably head home.

They had gotten out of the water, freezing cold. And despite Dream being soaking wet as well, Dream offered his dry jacket to George.

When they had gotten back to their shared apartment, both of them showered. They changed into new clothes as their other ones were being washed and dried.

Dream offered him a hot chocolate, “Why don’t we watch a movie while we wait? What movie?”

George rolled his eyes, “Whatever you want.”

“ _Tangled_?”

George just nodded and the two sat on the couch next to each other, watching.

George hadn’t realized he had started to shiver until Dream had pulled a blanket from the other side of the couch and wrapped it over his shoulders.

When the song _I See the Light_ came on, immediately both men started to sing the lyrics together.

And at that moment, George realized he wanted to be with Dream more than anything.

George was never good at feelings. That was why Dream never pressed him too much to say “I love you”. Because both of them knew that George couldn’t articulate his feelings. But in this moment, George was so sure about what he was feeling. Because he liked Dream so much that it hurt. Because he always wanted to have something like this with someone, except more.

“I love you, Dream,” George whispered.

Dream whipped his head at George, smiling, “I love you too, George.”

George knew that Dream meant it platonically. He would someday have the courage to tell Dream the truth about his confession.

Someday.


End file.
